We Can Handle It
by JMolover13
Summary: Sequel to Let's Get a House. Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret move in together. Mary Margaret has the baby... and David wants to see it. Requested on Tumblr. Red Snow, Swan Queen respectively. Douche-bag David in for round 2.


"Hey, hey, Momma! Nu uh!" Emma grabbed the box from Mary Margaret, "You're not allowed to do any of the heavy lifting…"

"Emma, it's just my pillows…"

"Too bad." Emma said, "Hey kid!" She yelled at Henry that was coming down the driveway, "Think fast." She threw the box at him.

Henry at first panicked, then, after catching it realized how light it was. He shook his head at his blonde mother before running back inside.

"M&M you can go in and sit down… or make food or… not lift the boxes… You can do anything but lift the boxes."

"Emma you are not my mother!" Mary Margaret laughed.

"Yes, but according to my kid, I'm your daughter… And guess what, mom? We're at the point in life where you're needing to be taken care of again, and since I am no assuming that responsibility, that also means I get to tell you what to do." Emma gave her an arrogant smile, "So go do anything but lift things."

Ruby came out at this moment, "She trying to help again?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Of course." Emma said, "Now, Rubes, if you please take your lady and keep an eye on her? Regina, me, Henry…Sidney apparently will get things all set up." Emma looked over to the mayor as she grabbed the smallest box that was in the yard, "Err… me, Henry and Sidney will get things all going good."

"I heard that!" Regina said from the top of the driveway.

"I said it loud!" Emma talked back.

Regina whipped around and gave Emma a warning look; Emma only grinned.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It felt like it took forever to get everything into the house and out of the boxes in piles on the floors of the appropriate rooms. Emma was in her garage apartment—the icing on the cake for the three women when they bought the house… this way, Emma would always be around to help, but had space and privacy when they needed it… and when Ruby and Mary Margaret needed…'privacy' They would know that the baby would be in good, safe hands and not too far away.

The blonde was laid out on the ground not having done anything since she walked up the stairs for the last time. Her arm was over her eyes and the fan running, as well as her fanned out hair was starting to cool her down from the abnormally hot—and the one day the picked to get stuff done—day in Storybrooke. She heard the door open and close… and lock and she grinned. She felt a body cover hers and lips start nipping at her neck.

"Mmm, careful, Sidney… if my girlfriend catches us, she's kill you… and then me and then you again." Emma felt a slap to her sternum. "Ow!"

"You are disgusting! Just the image of that man on you like this…" the body shivered in disgust, "It outlandish and down right… icky… and not icky in the good way."

Emma then felt a tongue on her neck, "Mmmdamn… how do you always know where to get me?" She took her arm from her eyes and looked up at Regina.

"Because darling, I know you…" She sat up and looked down, "At least I thought I did…"

Emma knit her brows. She grabbed Regina's hips and ran her thumbs over them, "What's that mean?"

"It means that I'm still having a hard time believing that we've packed your stuff and you moved in with Mary Margaret and Ruby, not…" Regina swallowed and looked away.

Emma couldn't help the slight grin that took over her face. She sat up quickly, knocking the brunette to her ass and held her so that they were staring into each other's eyes, "You know that they need me more than you do…"

"I suppose they might, but—"

Emma silenced her with a kiss, "As soon as I feel like they can handle it, I'll pack my stuff again, alright?"

Regina nodded and looked around, "I suppose this will do for now…"

"Yes… you do like christening new things… just think of all the new places we can have sex now! In here and secretly over in the main house… hmm?" Emma waggled her brows.

"Mom?" Henry called from the garage. He tried to open the door, but it was locked, "Oh gross… are you guys kissing again?"

"NO!" They both yelled down at him.

"Haha, that's a 'yes,' Henry." Came another voice.

"NU UH! RUBY!" Emma yelled as she and Regina got up from the floor and started heading down stairs.

The smirk on Ruby's face was enough to make them both blush, "Haha! They're blushing! I'm right." She laughed some more as she sauntered over to her car, "Listen, I'm going to make a grocery run…" She looked directly at Regina for the next few lines, "Pizza's on the way. M&M ordered three… so there should be enough for us all to share if you and Henry want to stick around."

"Well, that's very nice of you, Ruby, but just because my son and I helped does not mean that this has turned into some sort of backyard barbeque…"

"But it could, babe…" Emma whispered from behind her.

Regina rolled her eyes, "But, it's not my decision…" She finished her statement from earlier, "Henry? What would you like to do?"

"Pizza!" He and Emma both said together.

"Of course." She turned to Ruby as she back out of the garage, "Thank you.." Ruby just smiled and winked.

"Hey are you sure she should be left alone? What if she pops?" Emma called.

"There's three other people here… besides, she's not due for another two weeks!" Ruby yelled back from the end of the driveway.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Ruby was in the checkout line when she got a call from her cell phone.

"What, Emma? You forget something on the list?" Ruby asked with a smirk as she lifted the 12-pack of Cherry 7 Up—Mary Margaret's newest kick due to the pregnancy—onto the counter. Except as she heard the words on the other line, she dropped it on the ground and at least two of the cans popped and started spraying everywhere.

"Are you okay?" The checkout attendant asked.

"I'm… gonna have a baby…" She mumbled then looked at him as a grin spread, "I'm gonna have a baby! I can't—I don't—I have to go! I'm gonna have a baby!" She yelled as she left everything—including the rumor mill—but her purse and ran for her car.

Unbeknownst to her, David and Kathryn had been in line behind her.

"Wow, can you believe that she is still with Mary Margaret even though she got pregnant after they started dating?" The old lady behind them asked.

Kathryn turned around, "Is that so?"

"Yeah… I mean… they say that they both wanted it and they did some… in vitro thing, but the whole town knows that you don't get pregnant with another girl after six months…. And you're surely moved in with each other beforehand…" The old lady put her hand up, "Now, I'm all for the lesbians… but there's just something that smells fishy about the whole situation, if you ask me! Especially with that reputation of the one that is pregnant…" She crossed her arms.

Kathryn looked up at David, "I didn't know Mary Margaret had a reputation, did you?"

David gulped, "No.." He shook his head.

~0~0~0~0~0~

After many cries in the delivery room of, "I FUCKING HATE HIM! I'M GONNA KILL THAT RAT BASTARD!" and "PLEASE! JUST GET IT OUT OF ME!" Jayden Jonathan Blanchard was brought into the world. He was his mother in every way; he showed nothing of his father. He had a mess of dark hair already and his eyes were the same hazel eyes as well.

To say the least, Ruby and Mary Margaret were exhausted… she had been in labor for 19 hours, and Ruby… had unpacked their belongings and moved into the house just before that. They had been resting for a good four hours after Emma, Regina and Henry left to go get the groceries Ruby had abandoned and went home… to the Mills place—now that Emma didn't have to, she didn't like sleeping alone… And Regina was more than happy to have her in her bed.

Ruby was stroking Mary Margaret's hair as she herself was falling asleep too. That is until there was a knock on the door. They both looked as the person entered, and they both frowned and glared when they saw who it was.

"What do you want?" Mary Margaret asked.

David held up a teeny, tiny teddy bear her bought in the gift shop, "I just wanted to give her this…" he said.

"She?" Ruby asked.

"My… daughter?"

"You have a daughter?" Ruby clapped sarcastically, "Congratulations!" She stood up, "_I_…have a son." She crossed her arms when she stood in front of him.

David ducked his head, "Please let me see him." He looked over to Mary Margaret.

"David—"

"He's my son!" David glared at Ruby, "He's part of me and part of her! He's no part you! For someone who runs her mouth the whole damn time, you sure got no right to speak!"

"I have no right to speak? Who are you to have a right to speak? You knocked a woman up—that's NOT your wife by the way—and just sat around and did nothing, and now that the baby's here, you think you got rights?"

"She told me not to do anything!" He yelled.

"Yes and the fact that you stood idly by doing exactly that, the fact that you have yet to tell your wife that you had an affair with a woman who was not of sound mind, the fact that as far as the town knows we ordered the sperm from a catalog, and the most important fact that you signed the release of your rights to him are the reasons you should continue standing by doing nothing."

"I want to see my son!" He said quietly glaring into Ruby's face.

"You don't have a son." Ruby mirrored him… she was sick of him.

Dr. Whale came in as David almost yelled, "I want to see my son!"

"Is there a problem, ladies?" He asked. When no one said anything, he stepped into the room further and tapped David on the arm, "Mr. Nolan, you mind stepping outside a minute?"

David yanked his arm from Dr. Whale and stalked outside.

Dr. Whale held up a document, "Is this your signature?" He asked him.

David looked at it, "Yes."

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yes."

"Do you? Because as you're yelling and making a scene, I find it hard to understand why you're even here, if you know that you signed your rights over to give Mary Margaret full custody… Now, I, logically, know that that can't be true because I was in the room with the lawyers, the Sheriff and the Mayor when you signed this document and when Ruby signed the adoption papers… I know that you were fully aware of what was happening, so what I don't understand is why you're acting like you don't have a damn clue…"

"I know that I gave up my rights." He said again, "I just…" He choked up, "I just want to see him."

"That's not your decision to make." The doctor spoke quietly, "But Mary Margaret is a kind, caring, even minded, fair person… I'm sure she will let you see him at a more reasonable time… Say… when she's not exhausted from pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon… And I'd try calling first." He gestured to the security guards, "See that he leaves the premises."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Four months later, after many calls from David, Mary Margaret finally text him and told him that he could come over and see Jayden. The last thing he was expecting to see was the Mayor, the Sheriff, both of Jayden's mothers…. And his _wife…_

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was having lunch with the mayor and she said that she wanted to stop and see how J.J. was." She grinned at Mary Margaret, "I have to tell you, I love that he has the same letter for his first and second names, just like his mom."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Moms actually, yeah… Ruby and I thought we were clever." She shrugged.

"What's your middle name, Ruby?"

"Ryan." Ruby admitted as she bounced J.J. in her arms.

"Aw, that's so cute… Isn't that cute, David?"

"It… it's something." David couldn't take his eyes off the bundle Ruby was holding, "Is that him?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes." Ruby held him tighter.

"Ruby…" Mary Margaret warned.

Ruby sighed and walked over to him, "You have five minutes." She whispered harshly.

David held Jayden close and stared at him. He looked over to Mary Margaret, "He looks just like you."

"I know… It's a blessing, really." Mary Margaret said. She looked over to Kathryn's questioning brow, "I would hate to see a complete stranger in him." She shrugged.

"Oh, yeah…" Kathryn walked over to David, "What do you think? Should we try for one of our own?" She asked so only he could here.

David clenched and J.J. did not like this new person holding him… it was not fun. "What?" Kathryn only looked at him, "I think that's a big decision and an even bigger discussion…" J.J. was getting louder.

Emma stood up, "I cannot believe this…" She muttered under her breath, "Come here, J.J.!" She cooed with a smile as she walked over to him, "Yeah! You love Aunt Emma!" she took him from David, "How about you two go have that discussion… I think it should be discussed now… Kathryn?" She looked to the other blonde, "Don't let him get out of it… go right now, now that you're on the topic…. Go." She encouraged as she bounced her nephew. "And seriously… make sure to discuss _everything_…. 'cause there might be something in one of your bodies that will cause distress… and the last thing a baby needs is to be distressed… Okay bye!" She shut the door, shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Well that was annoying."

"You just threw him under the bus…" Regina looked at her girlfriend.

"Yes well… in this room we have the mayor, the best friend of the wife. We have the schoolteacher, the woman who had the affair. We have the waitress lesbian lover of the schoolteacher, and we have the upstanding sheriff… Who is going to be able to throw him without getting scraped themselves?" Emma paused for a moment, "And it's about time that woman knew… I mean it's been over a damn year…"

Ruby pulled her girlfriend closer, "It's been over a year and a half for us… you realize that?"

"I do now…" the pixie-cut woman answered.

"We've never celebrated an anniversary…"

"We really need to rectify that." Mary Margaret looked up at Ruby.

"I'll watch him if you let me bring him to the mansion…" Emma said.

Mary Margaret immediately started panicking, but Regina cut in, "Now, now, Miss Blanchard…" She grinned at the baby then silently asked to take him. Once he was in her arms, and once she started rocking him he settled in for a good nap, "It's been a while since I've had an infant in the house but I assure you, we can handle it… Just like you."


End file.
